


I Love You, I Miss You, I Need You

by fleeting_fantasy



Series: Lucifer/Reader [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Drabble, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reunion Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy
Summary: When the effects of Leviathan's Gold Hellfire Newt syrup infected every demon in the House of Lamentation, Aselia had no problem getting rid of each brother's problem: all except Lucifer's.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lucifer/Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855165
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	I Love You, I Miss You, I Need You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@ace_closed (twitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40ace_closed+%28twitter%29).



“Does it seem like the aphrodisiac hasn’t affected me at all?” Lucifer’s lustful tone made Aselia shiver, his leather-clad fingers tugging her hair a little tighter as he worked her mouth down on his cock, the little noises she made only fueling the fire within his veins. His hips stuttered upwards, mere strands of restraint holding him back from face-fucking her until she had tears streaking down her cheeks.  _ Oh _ , how gorgeous she would look like that. 

His eyes were glossed over with the intense storm of emotions that raged inside of him. He hadn’t seen her in far too long, even for a demon’s standards, and each day that passed without her, he felt as if he were going to go crazy, and paired with that pesky aphrodisiac, Lucifer’s instincts overtook his rationality and the desire to have Aselia once more became all he could think about. 

“Well,” he purred, catching sight of every shudder that passed through her, “that’s because I’ve made it look that way. I’ve merely been hiding it.” Lucifer sighed as Aselia groaned, her noises stimulating his cock further. “Truth be told, I’ve been suppressing this urge since the moment you landed in front of us at R.A.D. with Solomon. I haven’t had a single second alone with you thus far… I would never let a golden opportunity like this pass me by.”

Aselia pressed her thighs together, arms quivering as she gripped Lucifer’s dress pants a little tighter, hoping to steady herself somewhat as any cohesive thought she tried to produce failed her. “Nn… mmh…” She struggled trying to take his entire cock in her mouth, the months of being apart regressing her ability to take it how she used to, and it frustrated her. Still, she couldn’t help but be responsive to Lucifer’s sultry words, not having heard it in person for months. Aselia wanted him to talk to her more, to remind them both that this isn’t a dream, to express how much he loved her. How much he missed her. How much he needs her. 

“That’s it, love, just like that,” Lucifer stroked Aselia’s hair with a tenderness anyone else would’ve been completely stunned at. “We have all the time in the world for you to readjust yourself to fitting me inside of you,” he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as her head bobbed lower and lower, doing her best to suppress her gag reflex, “after all, you can’t exactly order me around when you’re choking on my cock, hm?”


End file.
